breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Aamon
Aamon is a dust genasi druid and a member of the Rowdypuffs. He is currently played by Cameron. Description Appearance As a dust genasi, Aamon’s skin is of a more paler, dusky skin tone. Due to the harsh dusty desert environment Aamon grew up in, his skin is rougher and more rugged. He regularly wears a cloak and cowl to hide his appearance and keep him safe from the weather. Without his cowl and cloak, Aamon can be seen wearing leather armor. He is of average height at 1.4 meters tall, but with long black hair that reaches all the way down his back. Aamon also has piercing red eyes that can be quite disturbing when looking into for the first time. He is also used to surviving on minimal food, thus leaving him with a smaller frame and build. Personality At twelve years of age, Aamon is not yet fully mature. He has the inquisitive nature of a curious child and will often watch things in an effort to understand them, such as when he watched the gate being battered down, or the abominations themselves in battle. He is very quiet and will rarely speak and generally responds with gestures. He is also something of a keen learner as he eagerly responded to Ann's offer to teach him to read. He is also exceptionally brave for a child his age, reacting with little emotion when the abominations roared. It took the horrific transformation of the third abomination to strike fear into his heart. Biography Background Years before the campaign started, Aamon found himself not in the Dust Plane but instead on the Prime material plane, in the forests surrounding Humil. He learnt to survive on his own, and trained in using his abilities. Eventually he found Humil and befriended the people there. At the start of the campaign, he finds himself still in Humil. Chapter 1 - The Founding Session #1 - Humble Beginnings When Aamon first met the other members of the Lucky Few, it was at first a normal day for him. He was watching and supervising the other children of Humil play and frolic and was unknowingly past by the duo of Marutavik and Eve. He continued to watch and supervise and was just outside the town walls, in the field outside the gate with the children, when he suddenly heard the town bell being rung. He rushed the children back inside but waited near the gate, as his curiosity took hold and he was found by Ann, standing near the gate and watching it closely. He watches with stoic interest as the abominations come crashing through the gate and the soldiers guarding the gate are promptly defeated and routed. He participates in the Skirmish at Humil and creates dust minotaurs who act as his enforcers. Although he is at first apathetic to the abominations, he is overwhelmed with fear when the last abomination transforms into a grizzly combination of all three abominations. In this first fight, he meets six other people: * Ann'lyse, a old but kind human woman. * Talucia, a mysterious stranger. * Ambrose, an exotic fighter. * Eve and Marutavik, a human and Yuan Ti duo. * Mysora, the cook from the Lucky Few. After the skirmish, he returns to the Lucky Few with the rest of the group and agrees to help search for the missing civilians. He stays at the Lucky Few with the rest of the group and bonds with Ann, who teaches him how to read. It is here that the tale of the Lucky Few begins. Session #2 - Rescue Operation GO! Aamon and the group, after agreeing to search for the missing civilians, enters the nearby forest to search for the missing people. The group encounters an odd figure called Dawning who manages to dismantle a well placed illusion covering a hidden base. The group enter the base and find a room with only a medical bed and medical instruments on a table next to it. Aamon notices that Ann is horrified by the implications and tries to comfort her. The group notice a newly revealed door and decide to investigate the room. The group find that every time they clear a room of its trap, it reveals a new room. After braving these rooms, the group find and travel through an airlift that reveals itself after they had braved through all the hidden rooms. They take the lift to a higher level and is present when the inhabitants of the Hidden Base confront the group. The group question the inhabitants but these mysterious people deny any of the questions and the talks break down into a fight. The group prevail and they successfully locate, rescue and escort the missing civilians back to Humil. Afterwards, the group are given the second half of their pay and are asked by Captain Lasander to travel to Castle Caelos and bring back reinforcements to secure Humil. Agreeing to this request, the group set out for Castle Caelos. Session #3 - On the Road Setting out for Castle Caelos, Aamon and the group travel in the cover of night to reach Castle Caelos as soon as possible. Whilst resting and eating, Aamon talks to the horses and finds they have interesting ''and ''unique ''accents. On the second night, Aamon finds a deer named Le'Quad and tries to recruit the deer to come with him but it reluctantly declines. Afterwards the group travel to Castle Caelos and reach it after two days. The Group inform the Commodore of the Skirmish at Humil. Following this meeting, the group are given rooms to rest while the Commodore raises 100 riders to travel to Humil. While the group rest, Aamon experiences a vivid dream. Aamon finds himself in a dark colourless and lightless void, bereft of any sight. He hears a message in the back of his head “''Aamon. Death marches for us all. If you are not careful, dust will be all that will remain of us” Afterwards the group travels back to Humil, where the two forces converge. The Group meet with the Commodore and the Captain where they are paid for their quest. Before the Commodore can brief them on a new quest, abominations attack the camp. The group go outside and engage a trio of abominations. During the fight, Aamon summons four giant spiders. Afterwards, the group rest at the Lucky Few and in the morning they accept the request from the Commodore and travel to Caelum. It is there that the first meeting of the Lucky Few and the Princeps Korvus Castus occurs, in the estate of House Castus. Chapter 2 - Caelum Session #4 - Welcome to Caelum The group left Castle Caelos with a plethora of supplies and a cart to transport them. Using her previous employment as a blacksmith, Ann disguised herself as a blacksmith whilst Aamon and the group disguised themselves as merchants. During the travel, Aamon was haunted by a vision of a black colourless void house and the voice of a disembodied entity calling out to him "You cannon escape who you are" He would be further bombarded with more vague visions with incoherent speech that both confused and unnerved him. After three days of travel on the road, the group reached God's scar, a canyon located in the Outer Territories. As they travelled through God's scar, they were accosted by a group of bandits who tried to rob them. Despite the appearance of a juvenile tyrannosaurus, the bandits and the t-rex were quickly dispatched. Afterwards the group continued travelling and soon found themselves out of God's Scar and back on the main road. After four more days of travel, the group reached a crossroads where they encountered a group of merchants. The leader introduced himself as a merchant and paid the group to act as guards. For the rest of the day, the group escorted the merchants until they split ways sundown. The group took refuge at a nearby grove. During this time, Ann taught Aamon how to make a tent and how to camp outdoors. As the group slept, bandits encircled their campsite and attacked. The group made corpses of the bandits whilst Ann chased down a lone surviving bandit. The bandit was revealed to be the leader of merchants the group met earlier. Ann and Aamon tortured him for information, with Ann slicing off his right hand in the process while Aamon severed his left leg and dangled the limb right in front of him. Getting no information out of him, Aamon watched as Ann prepared to kill him but was shocked when the bandit started shimmering in appearance before disappearing. The group continue their way through the Outer Territories and eventually reach Castle Asurial, the gate fortress that leads into the Inner Territories. The group meet Commodore Balef and after presenting the mission scroll, they are let into the Inner Territories. After two weeks of travel on the road, the group finally reach Caelum. For Ann it is a moment of nostalgia as she had not been in Caelum for years. The group travelled to the Law courts to gain an audience with the leader of the Caelish, Princeps Korvus Castus. After informing the Princeps of the situation, the Rowdypuffs were dismissed but told to comeback the next day. Afterwards, the group travelled to Ann's mother Gabriella's estate, where mother and daughter were tearfully reunited. In the morning, after staying the night, the group travelled met up with the Princeps and were given a mission to investigate the Town of Peperit which had gone dark. The group agreed and were escorted into the mountains and made their way into the caves of Mt. Tirith. Session #5 - Tirith Caves Ann and the group venture into the caves where it is pitch dark and so the group are forced to rely either their natural dark vision or use a torch. As they walk through the hallway leading to Peperit Town, they find the hallways to be painted with blood but no body parts to go with. After an hour of walking, the group eventually reach the town of Peperit, finding the town to be derelict, with the walls barely standing and the gate in shambles. As the group enter the town, they found it to be faring little better than the walls and gate, with some buildings on fire and some barely standing. The group found no signs of life, with only the bloodstains on the ground and in the buildings to denote that anyone ever lived in Peperit. The group inspect the Town Hall and break down the doors after they found it was barricaded from the inside. As they go inside, they encounter one survivor who is feral in both appearance and demeanour. This survivor attacks the group rabidly but is put down quickly in turn. After the attack, the group hear screams outside and re-barricade the doors and hide in the Hall. After hiding long enough for whatever is outside to leave, the group leave the hall and inspect the outside. As they leave however, rabid humans and gnomes come charging down the street and attack the group. In the ensuing fight, Aamon summons a small herd of dust horses which he uses to great effect in trampling the horde of rabid attackers. The group kill their attackers but there is no rest as immediately afterwards, the bodies of the fallen float in the air and start coalescing together to create one giant blob of meat. The Rowdypuffs engage it in combat but nearly half the group are consumed by it and were nearly consumed by it in the process. The Blob expands and covers Aamon, Marutavik and Mysora with its blubbery body. In an effort to escape, Aamon orders his horses to charge its hide but as the horses are about to charge into the hide, the blob expands and surrounds the herd with its hide, crushing all the horses to death. The captured group members were able to narrowly escape the blob's clutches and together, the group decided retreating was the best option, as the blob overwhelming the group and they could also hear more screaming and running coming down from the direction of Town Hall. The group retreat back to Caelum and exit outside in the mountain entrance. Awaiting them there was the Caelum Angelus led by Marius. The group had little time to explain as a horde of rabid people were right behind them. The angels take hold of their thunder cannons and quickly group up in a firing line and fire upon the rabid people. The firing lasts for a full minute before the mountain is silent. The group take the time to catch their breath and are escorted down the mountain by Marius. When they arrive back at Caelum, they are informed by Marius that they will be debriefed at the Law District tomorrow. The group head back to the De'von estate and spend the night there. Session #6 - The Veil Falls After surviving the Fall of Peperit, the group wearily walked back to Caelum. Ann, Aamon, Eve, Mysora and Marutavik decided to rest at the De'von estate while Ambrose went outside the walls of Caelum to make camp for the night whilst Talucia spent the night by himself. After a much needed rest, the group reconvene in the morning and have breakfast. As breakfast is occurring, Afterwards the group travelled to the Law Court and were debriefed there by the Princeps who paid them for their work and promptly gave them a new mission. The group were ordered to travel to the Veil of Aeagle to meet a contact there. The group left immediately and eventually got there at 9:00 PM. They made camp on top of the cliffs which was hidden by the nearby forest. The group waited until midnight for the contact. At midnight, a person heavily cloaked inquired if the group was the Rowdypuffs. After getting confirmation, the trees behind the cloaked figure exploded with gun fire as unknown figures fired upon the group. Rushing from the cover of the trees are heavily armored soldiers who engage the Rowdypuffs in combat. Aamon summons minotaurs to fight them but the summons are unable to stop a demigryph which pounces on Aamon. Aamon is mauled to death but afterwards explodes with dusty dark energy and is revived. Aamon summons a vast amount of dust and it swirls around him like a mini tornado. With his new powers, he is able to kill the rest of the hostiles. Afterwards the group interrogate a lone surviving soldier for a while and are able to determine that these soldiers were sent by Caelum but that they were also brainwashed. Before they can interrogate the soldier further, a dart hits the soldier in the neck. The soldier begins to rapidly mutate before exploding. The group are able to survive the explosion but are confronted by Dawning who teleports them to an unknown room. There the group are informed by Dawning that they are now involved in an celestial war between the Gods and Devils against a previously unknown species called the Etoi. The group are given a decision. They can either work with the Godly alliance or fight the Etoi on their own. The group reluctantly aligned themselves with the Alliance and pondered their fate in the wars to come. Session #7 - Traitor! After the revelations, the Rowdypuffs were debriefed by Dawning. They were informed that there was a traitor in Caelum, one working with the Etoi and that they were the ones to sent the assassins after the group. The group were then transported back to the Veil Cliffs and told that they would meet Dawning there and that he would be in disguise. The group went back to sleep and woke up at 9:00 AM. The group left the Veil, with Talucia stating he would meet the group back at Caelum. They travelled back to Caelum, arriving at a crossroads at a cliff overlooking the Plains of Caelum. The group were about to continue their trip down the cliffs but a gunshot impacting the road in front of them. The source came from a person standing on top of the cliff-head overlooking the group's position. This person is revealed to be Dirk, with a new leg and arm to replace the ones lost at the hands of the Rowdypuffs. He greets the group before signalling hidden mercenaries to fire on the group position. Mercenaries with muskets fire on the group, with two cannons also firing on the group's position. The group engage the mercenaries and swiftly eliminate most of them with the exception of one musketeer who the group interrogate afterwards. The musketeer reveals no useful information and so Ann kills him. Afterwards, the group travel down the cliffs and reach the bottom, arriving at the Plains of Caelum. Before they can continue their journey, they are ambushed by a squad of abominations. A brutal but quick fight occurs. The abominations are put down but before the group can rest, they are surrounded by dozens upon dozens of bandits on horseback that appear as if conjured from thin air. Towering above the bandits is an ape-like abomination. Saddled casually on top of the abomination is Dirk, who gloats on having the group surrounded and urges them to surrender in exchange for a quick death. Before he can make good on his threat, a Caelish patrol charge in and slaughter the bandits. Dirk escapes in the ensuing chaos. Afterwards, the group are escorted back to Caelum and from there are told to meet the Princeps at the Council Meeting. The group wait ten minutes until the Princeps and Marius Arlington finally arrive with three soldiers. Korvus expresses surprise that the group arrived back so quickly, to which the group replies that the supposed contact tried to assassinate them. Ann and Mysora then interrogate Korvus and Marius by telling them that the assassins were Caelum Angels and that because Marius was the leader, he would know. Marius gets flustered as they poke holes in Marius explanations. Angered at the group's accusations, Marius orders the soldiers to arrest the group. One of the soldiers however disobeys orders and aims their gun at Marius. This rogue soldier is revealed to be Dawning, who knocks out the other two soldiers. Dawning is about to interrogate Marius when Marius charges a spell and banishes Dawning. He then puts the group into stasis and murders Korvus with Ann's swords. Marius falls unconscious just as Caelish soldiers arrive in the room led by Lariel. Lariel charges the group in a rage but Dawning reappears at the last moment and teleports the group back to the unknown room, where they pondered their next move as it sunk in that they were now the most wanted people in the Caelish Princepality.